MLP: Black Ops
by 0-702 Obscured Intellect
Summary: There are some heroes that the common pony will never her about, heroes that will never have a parade for their deeds, heroes that fight thousands of miles away from their friends and families, and die the way they lived...Forgotten. (Warning contains some modern tech. Pony OC's. Rated M for language, blood/gore and what ever else i may or may not put in. I don't own MLP)
1. Why We Fight

**Princess Luna POV**

**Canterlot, Equestria  
Local Time: 2:30**

**Five weeks after after "A Canterlot Wedding" incident**

I paced the floor of the royal meeting room, he worried what was so important that her sister sent for her in the middle of the night. She hasn't been the same since Queen Chrysalis managed to overpower her. Since then she has been raising security, putting more guards on station, the works. But to her it was never enough. Just then Celestia walked through the door with a tired and worried look on her face.

"What's wrong Tia" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

"Luna, I've been thinking..." Celestia said before I cut her off.

"Let me guess, more guards and higher walls? Come on Tia, Chrysalis is gone, you need to get over it." She has been obsessing over this for long enough, I had to end it here and now.

"Yes Luna...you are right, but I been thinking. We weren't prepared for something like this. But I think I have a solution..." I cut her off again,

"YOU THINK! Tia this has gone on long enough! I have had enough of this, I want my sister back."

"LISTEN! I've been thinking of a new way to protect our subjects, and I've found our solution." She gestured towards the door and soon after a Pegasus pony came in.

He was taller than most ponies i've seen. I couldn't help but stare at him, he was rather...handsome. His body was pitch black, his wings were large and sleek, but at the angle he was facing me I couldn't see his cutie mark. His mane was short with spiked waves, blood red at the base and black at the top to match his body. His tail, it was long and black with a blood red stripe down the middle. Finally his eyes, a deep pure gold that shined more than our treasury. He stared back at me with a confused look.

"Is she checking me out?" he whispered to Celestia, causing me to blush bright crimson as I looked away.

"This is Sergeant Major Night Fire of the newly formed Royal Special Task Force. He and his team of brave stallions are the solution." He raised his hoof and saluted.

"I created this new team personally. They are here to preform missions that our standard forces can not." Celetia said, Night Fire then cut in

"We basically handle missions that other ponies are to scared to do. We kick flank and take names." His voice was powerful yet friendly.

"How did you get parliament to agree to this?" I asked,

"She didn't" Night Fire replied.

"Are you insane? Do you know how mad they will be if they find out" I said shocked.

Tia looked at me and said "That is what makes them special Luna. If everypony knew who they were, they would lose the element of surprise. Think about it, a team who can go in, complete their mission and get out without anypony knowing." I was still mad, but she had a point.

"Alright" I said.

"What happens if they are captured or killed?"

Night Fire gave me a grim look "Then we are out of luck. After signing up, officially we don't exist. The kingdom will deny any affiliation with us. Nine times out of ten we will be persecuted, tortured, and put to death." I gasped,

"why would anypony agree to this?" I was petrified.

"Because the times have changed, new evils are rising. Equestria needs ponies like us, ponies who are willing to do what others can not." I admired his dedication.

"Luna" Tia said,

"This meeting never happened... do you understand?" I nodded.

Tia smiled and left the room with Night Fire. I made my way back to my room and crawled back into bed completely exhausted. I was worried though, of what my sister was planing to do with this 'Task Force' she created. And then I worried about Night Fire, I didn't understand it. I've only known him for a few minutes...I just didn't want to see him get hurt. With that in my mind I slowly drifted into sleep, the night was cool with crickets chirping in the distance.

* * *

**Night Fire POV**

**Somewhere over the Griffon Kingdom:  
Local Time: 4:00**

The roar of the wind past or chariot was almost deafening, we could barley hear the pegasus when he called out "SIXTY SECONDS TO DROP."

"Damn Buck, think those guys could slow down, my ears are about to burst" I shouted to my friend and fellow teammate Sergeant Buck Shot.

"I don't know Night but it sure as hell beats having to walk" We both shared a laugh.

Lance Corporal Badda chimed in "Yeah Night, we all don't have wings."

His little brother Private First Class Bing chimed in "Maybe you can carry us on the next mission" We all started laughing.

I stood up, rallied the team, and started our final briefing.

"All right, this is our target" I said pulling out a picture,

"This Griffon's name is Gilda, she claims to have some critical Intel on a Griffon terrorist cell known as The Sharp Claw. Our mission is to secure her and bring her back for a debriefing" I then passed around the picture,

"We aren't here to pick fights but Intel reports show high enemy concentration. Be ready for anything"

"What are the Rules of Engagement sir" our local grenadier/psychopath mix, Corporal Shrapnel said while playing with his favorite detonator.

"HQ wants no collateral damage on this one Shrapnel. The sharp claw are the enemy, not the civilians. We are here to get in and get out fast without any trace." I said, Shrapnel was disappointed.

"I don't think that HQ is ready to fully use your uhhh...expertise again after what happened with the hospital" our last team member, Corporal Bones, our medic said.

"Hey, it was evacuated. Besides there were still hostiles inside." Shrapnel said trying to justify his intentions for blowing up a hospital a few weeks back.

"You will never get it Shrapnel" I said laughing

"THIRTY SECONDS!" The pilot Shouted.

I rallied the team again "EQUIPMENT CHECK!" I shouted, everypony was checking one another to make sure that their weapons, gear, and most importantly their parachute. Well except for me (HOORAH for wings).

"IS EVERYPONY HAPPY!?" I shouted once more. "HELL YES!" They shouted in unison.

"FIFTEEN SECONDS!" The pilot shouted one last time. I looked out and saw our target, a small town far East of Griffon capital. The sky was still black but in two hours Celestia would have to raise the sun, we had to make this quick.

I checked myself one last time. I checked my broadsword strapped to my side and various other gadgets I have at my disposal.

"FIVE SECONDS" I shouted and ordered my squad to form up. I looked behind me and to the Pegasus piloting the chariot gave me a nod.

"GO GO GO GO" I screamed as we all jumped out into the darkness aiming for a open field just outside the city.

Everypony got into the free fall formation, sticking together in a tight group. The pure adrenaline rush was amazing. I loved HALO (High Altitude Low Opening) jumps.

After twenty seconds or so of free fall it was time for them to open their chutes. I spread my wings and pulled away to give them room. Once all their parachutes were opened I spread my wings more, catching the air and started flapping when I was fifty feet off the ground. I brought myself down for a soft landing and the others followed soon after.

After they all touched down they formed up on me and we moved in towards the city. Buck Shot smacked Shrapnel upside the head after her yelled "LETS GO AGAIN."

We moved in towards the city. Thankfully we were unseen (and unheard).

* * *

**A/N Hey all you people out there. I just wanted to thank you for taking the time out of your lives to read this. This is a remastered version of the actual first chapter. I know this story isn't great but it still means a lot that you read it and i would love to hear your opinions! See ya later.**

**0-702 Obscured Intellect**


	2. Sacrifices

**Night Fire POV**

**Location Unknown, Griffon Kingdom  
Local Time: 4:03**

"Form up on me" I whispered,

"we landed in a field about quarter click from the city sir" Bing whispered. We moved slowly through the tall grass.

"Bing, see that building fifty yards to the north. I want you to set up shop. Give us over-watch and let us know if you see anything." I whispered to Bing.

"Aye sir" Bing low crawled towards the old building. The rest of us moved in towards the city. We continued until we were about five yards from the first houses. I ordered the team to hold up, I pulled out the map of the area.

"Alright, we're here. Our target is said to be here. Buck, Bones, and I are going to breach the back and clear out the building. Badda, I want you in this building here and give us cover if needed..." Shrapnel then cut me off,

"What about me sir?" He pulled out his detonator, I smiled.

"Shrapnel, I want you to set up some charges here along this road. If shit goes south we'll blast them into next week." Shrapnel grew a ear to ear smile and set off with Badda to their positions. The rest of us set out to the target building.

I flew up and traveled along the roof tops. Bones and Buck sneaked through the dimly lighted alleys. We traveled our separate ways for about half a click. Careful not to been seen. But as I went along the rooftops I ran into trouble. A guard flying above saw my shadow and flew towards my position to investigate. "Fuck" I said to myself, I dove down into a dark alley and drew my sword. The griffon guard landed four feet from me but was facing opposite of me. In one fluid motion leaped forward and placed my sword around his neck, then slit his throat open. As he fell to the ground hacking and chocking in his blood I drove my broadsword into his skull, he uttered a small squeak and went still.

I sheathed my sword and took his body deeper into the alley and hid him in the darkness then moved on towards my objective. I got there with Buck and Bones waiting on me.

"The hell you've been?" Buck asked, I patted my sword, he then understood.

"Alright Buck, nice and quiet." I said, he walked to the door and started to pick the lock. Bones then looked to me

"What makes this Gilda important?" he asked.

"I don't know, but she is willing to speak with us. But we have to make it quick, sun is going to be up soon."

I then revived a radio call from Shrapnel saying that the explosives were set and that Badda had eyes on our building. Buck finished picking the lock and we slowly moved in. The house had two levels, we entered into what looked like a kitchen. Buck took point and pulled out his short sword.

We moved through the kitchen and entered a living room with a fancy chair and a nice fire place, with bookshelves full of bucks lining the all of the walls.

"Damn, how much do you think it cost to live in a place like this?" Bones asked.

"Definitely more than you can dream of affording" Buck teased as we made our we through.

We made our way up a set of stairs and into what we believed was our target bedroom. I took point, sword drawn I slowly opened the door. There in the bed I saw our griffon sleeping. I approached her and gave her a tap on the arm. She jumped and almost screamed before I put my hoof over her beak and whispered loudly,

"We're not here to hurt you. We are the ponies sent to talk to you." She calmed down,

"Ok, follow me" she said. She lead us down stairs back into the living area that none of us can dream of affording.

"Alright, what do you have to tell us." I asked. She reach into the one of the bookshelves and pulled out some papers and photo's.

"These are the Sharp Claw, a violent group of radicals whose soul goal in life is to see the elimination of the ponies as a race. This is their leader." She pulled out a picture of a griffon with a large scar running from above his left eye to his beak.

"His name is name is Brutus Sharpclaw, hence the group's name."

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" I asked. "Yes" Gilda replied, she handed me a rolled up piece of paper.

"This is a map to his base along with some other points of interests." I thanked her and put it in my saddle bag.

She continued talking. "They are planing something big. What ever it takes you have to stop him" she had a grim tone in her voice.

"What are they planing?" I asked,

"I wish I knew...I'm sorry but I don't know what exactly they plan to do but whatever it is it's big, you gotta believe me!" She started to stress out, I put my hoof on her shoulder to calm her down.

"We believe you Gilda. And what ever it is they are going to do, you can sure as hell count on us to stop it" I said calmly.

"Thank you" she said.

"How did you get all this information" I asked.

"I used to be one of them..."

Just then Bing came over the radio,

"Night, you've got possible hostiles moving on your position. Six griffons, all heavily armed." He said in a hurry.

"Fuck, Bing get your ass out of there. Meet us at the LZ" Bing copied and went radio silent.

I got back on the radio "Badda we got hostiles moving in, get ready to attack if need be".

"Aye sir" Badda replied. I ordered everypony out the back door with Buck taking point. Dammit, it was sunrise, we were running late. We made our way through alleys and behind houses, taking cover and watched as the griffons passed by Gilda's house.

"Why so many damn guards." Buck complained.

"This city is controlled by the Sharp Claw. They are nothing but thugs who hurt innocent people. Especially ponies." Gilda replied.

We started moving again towards the house Badda was occupying. When we got there Shrapnel was waiting in the back.

"Were moving out. Get Badda and meet us at the LZ." He nodded and went inside to get Badda. The rest of us moved on to the outskirts of the city but a guard saw us as we crossed a open street. He called for back up and they started chasing us. We started sprinting down the alley. "Dammit" I said to myself. We started to use the roads, knowing we would be seen but it was faster than weaving through buildings.

"Buck take the Intel and lead Gilda to the LZ with Bones." I told him and threw my saddle bag while we ran.

"What about you sir?" I looked at him grimly.

"I going to lead them to Shrapnel's surprise. I'll hold them off while you make a brake for it." Buck didn't like my plan.

"I don't think..." I stopped him there.

"I'M ORDERING YOU SERGEANT!" I screamed.

"Yes sir, see you back at base" Buck hated my idea but this wasn't the time to argue. Buck and the rest pulled off and headed towards the rendezvous point.

I turned myself around and flew towards the griffons chasing us, about thirty or so.

"HEY, FUCK FACES!" I shouted to them. Enraged the all flew towards me. I flew a sharp right and landed in a street. All of them landed in the street and drew their swords as they slowly walked towards me.

"Long way from home aren't you" the one in front in said. I pulled out the detonator from my leg pouch and hid it behind my back. Just then Shrapnel's voice came on in my head, his favorite saying.

"When in doubt, blow shit up" I said aloud and then smashed the detonator. Everything slowed down. I saw the flash grow behind the griffons with some disappearing in it and others get thrown across the street. The flash reached me throwing me back. slowly I raised my front hooves to shield my face. I felt my body get lifted of the ground by the blast. I started close my eyes.

"Damn...this is gonna hurt" was the last thing I thought. The flash reached me and everything went black.

* * *

**Buck Shot POV**

**Location Unknown, Griffon Kingdom  
Local Time: 6:03**

I took Gilda past the last buildings with Bones following. I heard Night scream "HEY, FUCK FACES!" and all the griffons chased after him. We finally reached the outside, I then heard a large boom...he did it. "HUSTLE UP!" I shouted, me and Bones went full gallop, Gilda took flight. We ran traveled through the tall grass to the extraction point. We reached it and saw Bing waiting for us.

He looked at us but noticed something "where's Night Fire?" he asked.

"He's coming." Bing understood. A few moments later Badda and Shrapnel arrived.

"Where's Ni..." Shrapnel said before I cut him off.

"He stayed behind to take care of the griffons tailing us with your bomb. He'll be here soon." Shrapnel eyes widened as he gasped.

"No no no no, this is bad, this is really really bad" Shrapnel started to panic.

"What is it Shrapnel?" Bones asked.

"I put twenty pounds worth of explosives. It will destroy anything with in a thirty foot radius. Night had the short range detonator, you have to be within ten feet of the bomb for it to go off."

We all gasped, I flipped out on him.

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE!" I jumped at him but Badda and Bing held me back. Shrapnel shouted back'

"HE KNEW HE HAD THE SHORT RANGE ONE. I WAS SUPPOSED TO SET IT OFF AT A DISTANCE WITH MINE. BUT HE TOOK IT AND SAID IT WAS HIS PLAN B." I calmed down, Badda and Bing let me go.

"Shrapnel...I'm sorry" he gave me a hug.

Me and him started to sob. Our leader, our best friend. He...he...was gone. No...he's a tough son of a bitch, he has to be alive...he has to be. I got off shrapnel's hug and looked around. Badda was sitting down with his face in his hooves. Bing was staring at the city. Trying to see a sign of life from our leader. Bones was trying to comfort Gilda who kept crying and saying that it was all her fault he was dead.

A voice came over the radio from Night's saddle bag...it wasn't his. The chariot meant to pick us up came on. The pilot said "This Echo two-five to Task Force One, we are twenty seconds out. How copy?" I picked up the radio,

"Good copy Echo two-five. But be advised we lost Sergeant Major Night Fire." The radio was quiet for a moment.

"Copy, HQ has been informed. I'm sorry sir." Shrapnel threw a smoke grenade marking the landing zone and soon after the chariot came in and landed. We all got on board. I clutched Night's bag, it was all I had left of him. No one said a word on the way back to Canterlot.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, they have modern equipment in this chapter (like the radio). But think about it. All societies have to advance at sometime. If human's technology can progress. Then it makes sense for their technology to do the same. It makes sense to me but i know that i will get some hate mail for this. Anyways thanks for reading.**


	3. Missing In Action

**A/N My good friend Basalisk120 suggested that i change my writing style so people can read it easier. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Night Fire POV**

**Location: Unknown  
Local Time: Unknown**

"Arrghhh" I grunted, I looked around in the blackness that surrounded me. "yup, I'm dead" I said. But then I looked up. A small shimmer of light broke through what I realized to be rubble from the blast. With one great heave I pushed the slab of rock off of me. The afternoon sunlight blinded me. I slowly pulled my self out of the debris. I looked around and saw what used to be the street where the bomb Shrapnel placed was. He did a surprisingly good job. He set the mining grade charges in a way so that the street would blow, but the surrounding houses were left with nothing more than scorch marks and broken windows. I walked painfully away from ground zero and made a course to leave the city. It looked evacuated. Not a soul to be seen anywhere. I stopped for a second in front of a small shop with a mirror in front to see the damages. I looked like shit. My hair was scorched, I had large cuts with blood running out of them and my left wing hanged limp and was clearly broken. I was badly hurt, but alive. That's all that mattered.

I sucked up the pain and made my way out of the city. But as fate would have it I ran in to a group of Sharp Claw. In no condition to run or put up a fight (I lost my stuff in the blast) I surrendered. They beat me senseless and and dragged my body some where. I went unconscious from the pain as they put me in the back of a cart. I wake up again, this time in a large cell. I looked around and saw all my hooves were shackled to the wall. I struggled to get free but I was to tired. A griffon came to the cell door and saw me moving. "He's awake" he shouted down the hall. Soon more griffons came in. Including a noticeably large one that I recognized instantly.

"Brutus Sharpclaw I presume." I said as he entered the cell.

"Well, I must be more famous than I realize." He said in a sophisticated tone.

"That's not a good thing" I said.

"Well this doesn't seem like a proper way to talk to a guest" he said as he took of my chains and had his minions bring in a table and two chairs.

"You seem like a reasonable fellow, come sit. We have much to discuss"

I took a seat. Anther griffon minion brought out tea for his master.

"I have nothing to say to you" I told him as I sat down.

"Oh but that is where you are wrong my friend. You see, you have some information that I want. If you comply I promise your freedom." I stopped him there

"And if I don't" I told him while looking him dead in the eyes. He clapped and two griffons came and forced my fore hooves on top of the table.

"Then it won't be very pleasant for you." Brutus then took a large dagger from his minion and shoved it into my left fore leg, pinning it to the table. I screamed in pain as he slowly removed the dagger. I stared at my leg, blood was gushing out, lucky he missed the artery. But the pain was immense.

"Now, shall we get started? What is your name?"

"First name, Fuck. Last name, You" I laughed slightly. I've been through worse torture. I could tell by his face that he was pissed. He then jabbed his knife in my right for leg. I screamed for a second then laughed under my breath. He looked a little confused as he tore the blade out.

"You don't scare me bitch" I stared him in the eyes. "Pity" he said before he stood up and got into my face. "Because you should be scared" The two minions holding my fore legs then flipped me on to the table and tied me down with some rope. I looked to the right and saw one griffon with a bucket of water and another with a piece of cloth. I knew where this was going. They were going to waterboard me. Waterboarding is a method of torture that involves water being poured over cloth covering the face and breathing passages of the person being tortured. Thus causing the individual to experience the sensation of drowning. Waterboarding causes extreme pain, dry drowning, damage to lungs, as well as brain damage from lack of oxygen. Brutus stood over my head.

"Who do you work for?" he asked in a more forceful tone.

"Your sister" I said. The griffon put the cloth over my face and had another minion pour the water. The pain was unbelievable. I felt the water going down my throat. I tried my best to keep it out of my lungs. It felt like hours until they stopped. I hacked out the water from my lungs gasping for air.

"WHO SENT YOU" he yelled

"YOUR MOM"

They placed the cloth over me again. The water was extra cold. They slowly poured it over my face. It went this way for hours, each time I never answered. Finally they stopped, but it only got worse.

"You are a strong, I respect that." His minions flipped the table over putting me in a standing position. A minion then grabbed a metal pipe and beat me senseless with it. With a hard swing to the left side of my chest, i felt my ribs crack. Then another griffon minion came to me and grabbed my right wing, placing one foot on me and one on the ground he gave a large tug and popped the wing out of my socket. I can't even describe how much it hurt. The griffon that had the metal pipe wasn't done with me, he gave a hard kick to the right hind leg, breaking it. Brutus thought i had enough of a beat down and called his minions off. Brutus walked over to me extended one of his claws in front of my face. He moved his beak next to my face and spoke softly "Brace yourself". He then placed the tip of his claw on my right shoulder and slowly dug it deep into my flesh. I screamed as inch by inch he tore through me, starting at the top of the right shoulder, across my chest and stopping at my left hind leg. Just before my cutie mark. He ripped his claw out of me and a few chunks of flesh came out. I was panting, trying not to pass out.

Brutus examined my cutie mark. A blue shield with a silver trim on the outside representing I am a guardian for my land and everypony in it. I front of the shield are two crossed broadswords in the form of an x with the hilts on top and the tips of the swords pointing down, representing that I am a soldier and willing to fight to the death. The last part is the skull of a pony placed in front of the swords at the point where they cross showing that killing is my specialty. The skull has a hole above the left temple representing accuracy along with lethal efficiency. I looked down and saw how much blood I lost. There was an entire pool of crimson on the floor. My vision started to blur. Then faded to black.

* * *

**Buck Shot POV**

**Canterlot, Equestria  
Local Time: 14:37**

**Sit-Rep: Sergeant Major Night Fire reported M.I.A. and is presumed to be dead.**

Our helicopter hovered above balcony near the top of the castle. We were going to have to fast-rope down on to it. Being in a non-existent team means you can't just walk in like normal ponies. We were about fifteen feet above the balcony. Bing threw down the rope while everypony get ready. Bing went first Badda was the biggest so he carried Gilda down. She held on to him like a foal to it's mother. Shrapnel and Bones went next, then me. I loved it, the adrenaline mixed with terror was intoxicating. We all got down safely and the pilot pulled off. Celestia herself was there to meet us. I could tell by the look that she was heart broken.

"You heard didn't you" I said, she nodded in agreement.

"My sister has refused to leave her room all day. She blames me for Night Fire's death, and I do as well..." She started to sob a little. "I sent him to his grave"

"He died saving us your highness. He wanted it this way, you had nothing to do with it." Bones said, as he tried to comfort her.

We all headed inside. We followed the Princess into some large halls with beautiful stained glass portraits. We walked for some time through the castle. She then stopped at a large door, I could hear crying in the background, I knew whose room this was. Celestia knocked on the door, then instantly Luna shouted "GO AWAY!" Celetia turned to us. "I think it will make her feel better if she talked to one of you". No pony wanted to do it so I volunteered myself. I had to pick the lock just to get in. The moment I took my first step into the room Luna flung a pillow at me with her magic. I blocked it and continued towards her. She looked at me, her tears stained her face and she looked tired from crying.

"w-who are you?" she stuttered.

"My name is Sergeant Buck Shot. Night Fire was my team's leader. I want to talk with you, if that is alright."

"Yes you may"

"Why are you crying" I asked, already knowing the answer,

"He's gone...he looked like a nice pony. And now he's dead. I-I wanted to get to know him better"

"You liked him didn't you"

"NO...I mean yes...I-I don't know"

"Look, I think it was best that you didn't"

"Why" She looked confused,

"When it come to love...Night has had it rough"

"How so?"

"*sigh* Night...when he joined the army, had a family. A wife, two foals, he loved him with all of his big heart. But as the years went on Night blasted through the ranks he got to see his family less and less. His wife had a hard time with him being gone for months to even years at times. One day Night got a letter from his wife. She said that she had slept with another stallion, was leaving him, and was taking the children. She said it was best that they didn't know that he was their father. He spent three long years looking for them, from Manehatten to Stalliongrad, he looked everywhere in Equestria. He never found them. He wanted to commit suicide but never followed through. Long story short...he vowed never to love anypony ever again."

Luna could hardly believe her ears. Night had been through so much pain in his life. She started crying again, thinking about how it must have felt to have somepony betray you like that.

"How do you know this" she asked

"Night Fire and I were best friends since we were colts. He was like a big brother to me. My parents didn't really care about me. He was all I had in the world. He took care of me, showed me right from wrong, and all ways stood up for me when I couldn't."

"That's so sad"

"Hell, my life was easy compared to the rest of the team. Would you like to meet them?"

"Yes...please" The team came in when she said that.

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" I asked. They looked away in shame,

"well, this is everypony." I said, The team introduced themselves. I then continued.

"We are a team, as close as family. When we lost Night,...we lost a family member. We just wanted you to know that your not alone. We miss him too."

She thanked us and gave me a hug. Celestia then walked in. "Luna..." Luna then cut her off.

"I forgive you, it wasn't your fault." Celestia asked for sometime to talk with Luna. I ordered everypony out and we left them to talk. We waited out side the room, and I made sure that nopony eavesdropped. Bones looked at me.

"well by order of succession, your the new team leader now" Bones said

"No, Night is...he always will be"

* * *

**Night Fire POV**

**Location: Unknown  
Local Time: Unknown**

I slowly wake up again. "Damn" I thought. I wished I had died, my body was full of pain. But as my feeling slowly reentered my body I looked around and saw I was in a dense forest. They must of thought I was dead and just dumped me here. I looked at my forelegs which still had large holes from the knife along with the gash Brutus left me, but they weren't bleeding. Not good, that means I have no more blood left to lose. "why can't I just die" I said to myself, but I choked on my blood a little. I just laid there for a few minutes waiting for the inevitable. But then I heard small voices in the distance, it sounded like somepony talking. I disregarded it thinking it was my imagination. But then the voices got closer, female voices. I couldn't make out the exact words, but the voices got louder and louder. Who or what ever they were, they were getting closer. I hacked the blood and left over water out of my lungs.

"HELP!" was all I could manage to say. I heard hoof steps heading in my direction. My vision once again faded and blurred until I passed out again. Probably for the last time

* * *

**Thank you for reading the story thus far, it really means a lot. Also if you don't understand what Night Fire's cutie mark is, it is basically the Halo Legendary difficulty symbol but with a pony's skull. The 4th chapter will be up in a few days. Semper Filly my bronies!**


	4. Back From The Dead

**Luna POV**

**Canterlot, Equestria  
Local Time: 16:24**

**Sit-Rep: Night Fire went M.I.A. and is officially declared K.I.A.**

It has been three days since Night was lost. What ever hope of him being alive faded to almost none. Tia wanted to hold a funeral in the royal garden. The funeral consisted of Night Fire's friends, Celestia, and myself. Tia also invited Twilight and Shining Armour, she told them about how she formed the group behind Parliament's back as a way to secretly handle threats. She explained that in order to send royal guard troops to foreign nations, it has to be agreed on by parliament, which can take weeks. A team like Night Fire's is more practical because they can be sent out as soon as needed and accomplish a task that would require a battalion of Guard's. She made them swear not to tell anypony about this. Shining Armour was particularly mad although he never expressed it outwardly, when Tia said that "There are some things that the Royal Guard can not do". Everypony had a look of deep sorrow and loss. We stood around a small object covered in a small purple drape. At the funeral Buck went first.

"Night was like a big brother to me. Since we were colts he took care of me as if I were family. When we went through basic training together me and him were inseparable, we set records on all the team events that still stand today. He was the greatest pony I've ever known. I'll miss you." Buck wiped a small tear with his cheek with his hoof, Badda went next.

"Me and my brother Bing were orphans on the street of Manehatten. Our orphanage barely had any money to feed us so we mostly stole to stay alive. One day we decided to get away from a life of crime and joined the Royal Guard. Night was our instructor, he molded us from common criminals into Equestria's greatest soldier's. Thank you sir." Badda and Bing saluted towards the sky.

"Night was my commanding officer when I joined the Guard as a medic. He would always have something good to say about me. He put in a good word for me and got me into the best medical school in Equestria. I thank him everyday for all he's done. Good bye sir." Shrapnel gave Bones a hug and went next.

"Night got me out of a tough time in my life that I was going through. He personally prevented me being put in a mental hospital. I can never thank him enough for all that he did." Shrapnel started to cry. "Good bye Night" Shrapnel Cried again and Bones gave him a hug. There was a long moment of silence.

"Night Fire was a brave, heroic, and selfless stallion" My sister started,

"His loyalty and commitment to our land has taken so much from him. Yet he willingly gave his own life for his friends, mission, and homeland. That is more than anypony can ever ask of him. May you finally be at peace." Tia then removed the purple drape, it revealed a plaque that read "In memory of Sergeant Major Night Fire. For his service to all of Equestria."

I just stared at it. I couldn't believe it, neither could Night's team. Buck pretty much summarized what the whole team felt when he said "That's it? He fucking died and that's all he gets, a small piece of metal on a rock? No medal, no parade, no thank you note...Not even a proper funeral. This is horseapples I'm outta here"

Buck then walked out of the garden, the rest of the team except for Bones followed. Tia looked ashamed, but it was the best she could do without raising any suspicions. But she knew it wasn't nearly what he deserves. When a Royal Guard dies, there is a large funeral with a proper burial in which all attend. All night gets is a small good bye and plaque with his name.

"Why are they so mad?" Twilight asked Tia.

"Their friend died saving them." I told her, Twilight's ears dropped in sorrow.

"I'm so sorry"

"Don't be, It's what we signed up for. When we die it will be the same. No one can know we exist, at least not yet... the time isn't right. Buck and the others just haven't gotten over his death yet." Bones said,

"What was he like?" Bones pulled out a picture placed it ever so softly next to the plaque, out of respect for his fallen friend.

"That's him right there" Twilight took a long look at the photo, I couldn't bring myself to do the same. Twilight then gasped loudly as if she had seen a ghost. In truth...she had. She turned to my sister.

"Princess we need to get to Ponyville right now!"

"What is the matter?"

"Night Fire is not dead!"

"What!?" Bones was dumbfounded by this. How can he be alive?

"Bones get the others and meet us here" I said

"ON IT!" He galloped as fast as he could into the palace.

"Shining Armour, I need several chariots"

"Yes Princess" He then ran to get the chariots prepared for flight.

"Luna...we don't know if it really is him. The chances are little that he really survived." Tia said to me,

"If there is a chance that Night Fire is alive. I am not going to let it pass."

"Luna I want to believe that he is alive too...just don't raise your hopes to high. I don't want you to be disappointed." Bones came with all the others panting from the running.

"Is it true?" Buck barely managed to say between breaths.

"We are about to find out" I told him, hoping I was right.

* * *

**Night Fire POV**

**Ponyville, Equestria  
Local Time: 16:40**

"Uhhhh" I grunted as I slowly woke up. Strange...the pain is gone this time. I finally managed to open my eyes. The room was a blur, my whole body felt numb. I didn't look like the cell I was in. The room was smaller, with white walls, and had lights, or I think they are lights.

My whole body was numb. I could barely feel anything. Then I heard a door open, I looked to the left and saw a figure moving towards me. The blur got closer and closer. I got nervous, I tried to talk but nothing came out. The figure pulled out something. The figure finally stopped next to where I lay. I wasn't taking ANY chances.

I swung my right hoof and felt it connect with the figure, it dropped in an instant. I struggled to get up, my legs were sore, every step was a struggle just to stay up. I felt my way towards the door and made my escape. While stumbling through a hallway I felt something grab me. I turned and saw a blue figure. I grabbed it by what I think was its face, and slammed it as hard as I could twice against the wall and threw it on the floor.

My vision started to recover some a little. I saw sunlight, and made a break for it. I went full gallop to what I could tell was a pair of double doors in the distance. A loud alarm started blaring. Damn, gotta get out. I got to the doors but they were locked tight. I gave it a hard buck with my hind legs and knocked the large metal doors off their hinges.

As I walked through I saw more figures, but they looked different, like...Ponies? Next thing I know I fell a push on my side and find myself crashing into cart and on to floor. I saw a pony on top of me but I couldn't make out the face. I grabbed a piece of cord from the cart and wrapped it around the neck of what ever was on top of me and flipped it over so that I straddled it. I tightened the cord and was ready to kill.

My head then started pounding. The fog in my eye sight slowly cleared out like frost melting off a window. I looked down and saw Buck. His brown coat started to turn blue while he struggling to breath. I quickly unwrapped the cord from his neck. "Buck?" I stared at him in shock. I looked around and saw a I could tell was a hospital, terrified ponies young and old stared at me trembling in fear. A gray mare with a blonde mane who was at the counter less than four feet away held her foal and cowered when I looked at them. I felt a cloth go over my mouth I breathed in and felt tired. I passed out a few seconds later.

* * *

**Twilight POV**

**Ponyville, Equestria  
Local Time: 16:35**

Princess Luna ordered the chariots to hurry to Ponyville hospital. Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, Shining Armour and I went in one chariot, Night Fire's friends went in an other. Celestia looked at me.

"Where did you see him Twilight?" She asked,

"Me and the other elements were in the Everfree forest to bring back the CMC when they tried to earn their camping cutie marks. While we made our way out we heard some pony scream for help. When we found him he was..." I cringed at the memory,

"Was what!" Luna had worry in her eyes

"He was in really bad shape, he looked like he had been chewed by a manticore. We managed to get him to the hospital in time. He had a large cut running down his entire chest, his fore legs had holes through them, his right hind leg and both wings were clearly broken. But I am sure it was worse internally."

Luna was horrified, she didn't say a word after that. We landed in front of the hospital and everypony entered. Buck Shot ran to the front desk. He cut in front of Ditzy and Dinky who were in line.

"What's your problem?" Ditzy Doo said, she was bringing Dinky for her check up.

"Have you had a Pegasus come in recently!?" He shouted to the clerk, ignoring Ditzy.

"uh...uh...yes yesterday." The terrified unicorn mare clerk said,

"WHERE IS HE!?" Buck slammed his hooves on the table cracking it.

"He's in intensive care, he can't have any visitors at the moment." the mare cowered behind the desk

"YOU BETTER LET ME IN THERE RIGHT NOW OR..." Buck's fit of rage was cut short by Bones backhoofing him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Bones shouted, Buck calmed down still rubbing his cheek. Bones then turned to the clerk who was now hiding under the desk.

"I'm sorry, my friend here can be a idiot at times. Now may we please see him"

"I'm sorry sir but like I said he can't have any visitors right now."

"That's fine, we can wait. Unlike some ponies I know." Buck looked away in embarrasment.

"But can you tell me what the injuries were."

"umm... yes. One moment please." She used her magic to open a filing cabinet and pulled out a folder.

"Here is the report, poor pony's been through a lot" Bones took the medical report. His jaw dropped.

"What is it?" Luna asked, Bones used his magic and levitated the paper for all to read. The list almost hit the floor. Under internal it read that he lost eighty five percent of his blood, his lungs were filled with water, many of his organs had been ruptured (From the explosion) along with many other medical terms that I didn't understand. In the external section, it was horrific. His left wing was broken in twenty three places, his right wing was dislocated, he had nine broken ribs, his hind right leg was broken in three places, in both fore legs he had knife wounds running completely through them. The final one stated that he had a one inch deep gash running from his right shoulder, across his chest and stopping at his left flank. Everypony was horrified. Luna the walked to the clerk.

"I wish to see this patient at once" She said using her royal tone,

"I'm sorry your highness but I can't let anypony..." She was cut off by a loud siren blaring through the hospital. A voice came over the speaker.

"ATTENTION...ATTENTION...THERE IS A HOSTILE PATIENT IN THE BUILDING. HE HAS LAST BEEN SEEN HEADING TOWARDS THE MAIN ENTRANCE WAITING AREA. ALL PONIES ARE ADVISED TO EVACUATE ." Bones and Buck dashed to the door.

"Everypony get back" Bones said, everypony in the room got as far from the door as possible.

Just then the large metal doors were knocked off their hinges and a large black and red pony was standing there. Buck quickly acted and tackled the pony, sending them both crashing into a medical supply cart. Buck got on top of the pony, but the pony reached over and pulled a piece of cord from the cart and wrapped it around Buck's neck. He then threw him self to the side, rolling him self so that he was now on top, he proceed to choke Buck with the cord. I could see the anger in his eyes. I then recognized the pony.

"IT'S NIGHT FIRE!" I shouted, Buck then tried to get Night Fires attention.

"Night...It's me...It's me..." Buck choked out trying to breath. Night Fire started to cringe and shook his head a few times. He then looked down.

"Buck?" he said while untying the cord to let Buck breath, he looked around the room and noticed how scared everypony was. When he looked at Ditzy, she grabbed Dinky and curled her body around her daughter to protect her, I could see tears running down both their faces. Bones sneaked up behind Night and wrapped a cloth around his mouth, on the floor laid a bottle labeled Chloroform. A few moments passed and Night Fire fell unconscious to the floor.

"Sorry i had to that Night...but welcome back" Bones held Night's limp body in his for hooves.

* * *

**A/N: Hello all you sexy people. Just wanted to say thanks for reading and that chapters 1-3 have been revised and updated. And I want to give a shout out to my good friend Basalisk120 for all his support in this. If you like MLP i beg you to check out his stories including my personal favorite from him, The Steelhoof Series. Thank you and see ya in the next chapter!**


	5. Good Times

**Night Fire POV**

**Canterlot, Equestria  
Local Time: 10:20**

I swear if I wake up like this one more time somepony's gonna get it. I've spent more time unconscious than awake. I twitched a little and slowly came to. The area felt soft and fluffy, I felt a cloth...perhaps a blanket being put over me. I rolled on to my back and I heard somepony's whispering.

"He's waking up"

"Shhhh, be quiet"

I slowly cracked opened my eyes. My retinas were assaulted by the light. After a few seconds they adjusted and I opened my eyes. I laid in a huge bed with white covers and a purple canopy. The pillows were purple silk and felt like clouds. Definitely better that I can ever afford. I looked around and saw my friends and the princesses standing around the sides of the bed. Staring at me with ear to ear and small tears in their eyes.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." I chuckled,

"Your not funny, you know that." Buck replied, he then gave me a giant bear hug. Almost killing me.

"Buck...Can't...Breath..." He let go and I gasped for air. Luna then came over slowly...and stopped a foot from my face. She stared into my eyes, I stared into her's, I never noticed how beautiful her blue eyes were, and her starry mane was breath taking...NO...don't go there Night, you remember what happened last time. Loves a bitch...but she so beautiful...forget it Night, just drop it.

"It's good to see you Night" Luna said as she gave me a hug,

"You too Luna..." I was caught off guard by this but I didn't want to be a jerk so I hugged her back. As she let go I struggled my way out of the bed. I managed to stand...barely. Shrapnel then gave a a hug and the rest of the team joined in. When I managed to get free of the giant group hug, I noticed a mirror in the edge of the room.

"Better asses the damages" I said while I walk towards it. Buck then jumped in front of me to block my path, he had a nervous look in his eyes.

"How about we get some breakfast huh, you and me."

"Yeah Buck let me just..." He stopped me there,

"Nah, lets go now before Badda eats all the good stuff"

"Hey!" Badda shouted,

"Buck...LET...ME...THROUGH" He gave up and allowed me to go to the mirror. I took a look at me everything seemed fine. My fore legs had no scars, my wings were fixed, I felt totally better...until I looked at my chest.

I recoiled in shock, the painful memories started to flood back into my head, images of my torture flashed before my eyes in high definition. I snapped out of it and closely observed the large scar from my meeting with Brutus. The fur grew back white, it looked like a half inch white stripe running across my chest. I looked at everypony else, they just stared with sorrow in their eyes. Princess Celestia walked over to me.

"Night, do you want to talk about..." She started until I cut her off,

"NO!" I shouted it at the top of my lungs, causing everypony to jump.

"I don't want to talk to anypony about it...i just want something to eat, haven't had anything in days."

"Follow me" Luna said with a smile, I walked with her. She lead me through beautiful corridors full of priceless tapestries and huge stained glass windows depicting stories from long ago. We continued in silence for a while.

"How far is this place Luna" My stomaching started to rumble, Luna laughed a little.

"On the other side of the castle"

"Your killing me Luna " My stomach growled loudly this time, we both laughed. After a little while we made it to where ever she was taking me. There was a huge door with a unicorn pony in a nice suit holding a clipboard in front.

"Ah Princess, it is good to see you." With his accent I could tell was from Prance.

"Hello Creme Brulee" Luna said, Creme Brulee noticed me standing next to her.

"Oh and I see you brought a date." Luna blushed,

"UHH... were not...uhh" I stuttered,

"Ha ha ha, no need to explain to me. It is none of my business. Please follow me."

He opened the door with his magic and lead us inside. As we walked I took in the scene before me. The place was huge, Large chandeliers hung from forty foot ceilings supported by large white pillars. In the back instead of a wall, it was a large window that overlooked the mountains and plains of Canterlot. Ponies that I could tell were Equestria's upper crust sat in fancy tables with waiters serving them. The kitchen was in the far left, I could smell the wonders cooking in there. Waiters were bursting in and out of the doors with ponies orders. I felt uncomfortable, this wasn't the place for a pony like me. Creme Brulee finally sat us in a table for to right next to the gigantic window.

"The best seat in the house, for my two special guest." He then pulled out menus.

"I shall leave you two to your selves. Let me know when you are ready to order." Creme Brulee then came over and whispered into my ear.

"Good luck my friend, she is destined for you." He then left before I could say anything.

Me and Luna sat and went over the menus. Truffle soup, jabotacaba scones, Kiwano Melon salad, all sound so good but I can't afford any of it. Luna noticed the worry in my face.

"Are you all right" She asked,

"Yeah...It's just that..."

"Haven't been in a restaurant in a while have you" She said teasing,

"More like never..." The smile from Luna's face disappeared,

"What do you mean"

"I never had enough money to go to places like this...ever."

"Never?"

"Not on a soldier salary. I make five bits a day. For as long as I can remember I either ate the rations they gave me or what ever I could find in the wild."

"Five bits a day...I didn't know you made so little."

"It's fine Luna...I'll just take the bread and water. Besides, I hate to mooch."

"No Night" She then placed her fore hooves on mine.

"Today you will eat well." I pulled my fore hooves away.

"That's too kind Luna, but I can't. I'll be fine."

"Sergeant Major, I order you to eat something." She said in her commanding tone.

"*sigh* Fine." Damn, she had me on that one, can't disobey a direct order. I took a look at the menu, there are so many things I've never even heard of, and this was only the breakfast menu. I contemplated each item. A few moments later Creme Brulee came back.

"Are my two lovely guest ready to order?"

"Yes, I will have will have the passion fruit oatmeal" Luna said,

"And the gentlecolt?" He turned to me,

"I'll take the dragon fruit tarts."

"Both excellent choices" He Then wrote our orders on a note pad using his magic.

"They will be ready shortly." He gave us a big smile and left towards the kitchen.

"You seem to know this place very well" I said,

"Indeed, it is my favorite place to eat in all of Canterlot"

"Creme Brulee seemed surprised that I was here with you. You come here alone often?"

"My aren't you the observant one"

"Naturally"

"Well yes, Tia is usually too busy to come with me so I usually come alone."

"And he thinks we are dating, which means that you never came here with a stallion." Luna blushed,

"Also correct."

"So why bring me?" That question got her,

"Well..I..uhh...just thought you were a nice stallion so I wanted show you a good time"

"Just a nice stallion?"

"Well...I also thought you were...kind of...handsome" She mumbled the last part,

"Luna...I need to tell you something"

"Yeah?"

"I know you like me...it's just that...I think it would be best for both of us if you didn't." She stopped me there,

"I know...your wife..."

"Who told you?" I was dumbfounded, there is only one pony who knows and that's...DAMMIT BUCK.

"Buck did. I'm so sorry Night, I didn't mean to be so insensitive." She started to tear up. DAMN NIGHT, couldn't be any less blunt could you. Look at what you did...you deserve to be alone.

"No Luna don't be sorry. It's me...I just don't know if I'm ready."

"I understand...I'm sorry." She got up and walked out the door with small tears in her eyes,

"Luna..." I didn't know what to say, as she exited through he door she galloped away with her eyes pouring tears.

"LUNA!" I screamed, everypony in the restaurant stared at me. I felt a hoof placed on my shoulder. I turned and saw Creme Brulee.

"Go to her" He said. He must overheard. He then handed me a small bag. I didn't waste any more time. I got up spread my wings and flew as fast as I could towards the door.

"YOU MUST LET GO OF THE PAST NIGHT!" Creme Brulee shouted.

I flew as fast as I could through the narrow halls, thankfully they had enough height for me to fly. I cried out Luna name as I dashed through the corridors. I saw no sign of her. I covered most of the castle in ten minutes, but to no avail. I finally stopped and asked the guard at the front door of the castle.

"I saw her heading towards her favorite spot to disappear to over there. She goes there when she want's to be alone." He pointed towards the mountains.

"In the mountains?" I asked,

"In the mountains" he replied,

I took flight and headed towards the small mountain range. It was a long shot but it had to find her. I cruised at a few hundred feet and my top speed. I saw mountain after mountain but no sign of her. I called her name dozens of times but I didn't get a response. I was ready to give up, until something caught my eye. I saw a figure next to a tree on top of a mountain. I dived down to investigate, I landed few yards back, there I saw Luna sitting under a small tree, her hooves in her face and tears dripping down. I slowly walked towards her but stopped when she talked.

"What is wrong with you Luna" She said to herself,

"So stupid...Your such a horrible pony." I then spoke up,

"No Luna, I am" She spun around and stared at me with the whites of her beautiful blue eyes turned red from her crying. I ran to her and embraced her. If you don't count her horn, we're the same height. She hugged me back and ran my hoof through her mane and we both cried a little.

"I'm so sorry Night" she whispered,

"No Luna, I'm sorry...I was to bitter at the past to let go. Please forgive me Luna...I can't live with myself knowing I hurt you." She looked me in the eyes, my face was less than a inch from hers.

"Of course forgive you Night" Luna and I sat down on the small summit covered in smooth grass with the tree above, casting its shadow opposite of us. We watched the morning sun peak over the mountains. It was astonishing, Celestia must have worked hard on that. Luna laid her head on my shoulder in I had my hoof behind her head, slowly stroking her gorgeous starry mane. I felt like the softest silk.

"Luna?" I asked,

"Yes"

"Why do you like me...I mean, we've only known each other for a few hours"

"I guess you can call it love at first sight. From the moment when Celestia introduced you to me, I felt a magnetism, and the short speech you gave about willing to fight for Equstria so others don't have to won me over. It showed you were strong, brave, and always placed your well being at risk for the sake of others. When we though you died, I was destroyed, I refused to leave my room. That's when Buck came in and calmed me down. He told me about what you really gave up so Equestria could sleep well at night. I felt so sorry...and I wanted to be the one who truly loves you. It all sounds insane...but I just wanted to be with you."

I didn't know what to say. She just stared into my eyes with a smile on her face.

"I also thought you were cute" She said. For the first time in years, I blushed. She laughed at the rare sight of a hardened veteran with his cheeks glowing bright crimson. Luna laid down on the grass and patted the spot next to her. I joined her, she cuddled up next to me. We laid on the silky grass together, watching clouds go by. Then I had and idea.

"Hey Luna, wait here" She nodded and I took to the skies. I grabbed some big clouds and began reshaping them. A little of here, some more here, put that there and presto! I was done after a few minutes. I flew back down to Luna to see what she thought if my work. She was staring at it when I got to her. I formed the clouds into a giant sculpture in her likeness.

"Wow...is that me?" She asked

"Yup...what do you think"

"I love it. Where did you learn to do that?"

"I have a lot of free time."

We laid down together in the grass again. This time a loud stomach growl rang out. But it wasn't me this time.

"Hungry Luna?" I asked,

"A little..." I reach for the bag Creme Brulee gave me before I left. Sweet...it was the dragon fruit tarts. I passed one to her and then took one for myself.

"This is amazing! I've never had anything close to being this good." I said,

"It is very good" She replied. I looked at Luna and busted out laughing. She had tart cream on her muzzle that made it look like a mustache.

"What's so funny?"

"You have a tart mustache." She looked away embarrassed and wiped her face clean.

The sun was now high in the sky, we hadn't noticed how long we've been gone. But we didn't care. Luna and I laid in the grass, holding each other closely. I was on my back with my right fore hoof around Luna's chest. Luna laid on her stomach, resting her head on my shoulder and both her fore hooves around me, pulling me into her warm body. For hours we just talked. About the little things mostly, our likes, dislikes, hobbies, our views on things, as well as unconventional topics such as who would win in a fight between a large dragon or a pack of manticores, having fought both in my time, I put my money on the dragon. Then Luna asked something...uncomfortable.

"Night?"

"Yeah Luna?"

"How did you get that scar" She said while tracing the white stripe with her hoof. That question hit me hard,

"It's best if you didn't know. It's not a pretty story." She than gave me the puppy eyes,

"Luna..."

"Night please, just tell me."

"...Promise me you won't cry"

"Promise" She replied.

"After barely surviving when I blew myself up, I was captured by griffons. They beat me senseless and I was knocked out. When I woke up, I was in a dark cell. The leader of the griffon extremist, Brutus Shapclaw, came and asked me who I was. When I refused to tell him...he shoved a knife through each of my fore hooves. They then waterboarded me. Basically they force water in to your lungs making you feel like your drowning, and don't stop until you talk. They did that for hours, I still remained defiant to the end. They realized that it wasn't working so they changed tactics. One griffon got a pipe and broke my ribs and leg, another dislocated my right wing. Finally...Brutus took one of his claws and slowly ripped through my flesh. I passed out from blood loss and they left me to die."

Luna had tears in her eyes. I brought her closer to my chest, slowly stroking the back of her head.

"T-that's horrible" She started to cry. I held her tighter and whispered.

"Shhhh...you promised Luna. Don't cry, I'm here and that's all that matters."

Luna looked up and noticed that the sun was setting. Time didn't matter to us. But the air was getting cold. I got up and broke a few big branches of the tree and dug a fire pit.

"Uhh...I don't have my fire starter. Can you lend a hoof?" She nodded and created a small spark with her magic and started the fire. We laid down next to the fire, enjoying the warmth.

"Hey Luna, don't you have to raise the moon?"

She smiled at me and stood up. Luna took a firm stance and her horn started to glow, then her whole body glowed. I looked and saw the moon coming over the horizon. It was amazing, her glow then ceased. The moon was full, I have never seen anything like it.

"That beats my cloud sculpture by a long shot" I said still in awe,

"Thank you. But I do this everyday, it's not that special."

Luna and I then lied down again on to the soft grass, we huddle next to the crackling fire. I stared at her as she looked towards the stars.

"Luna your eyes shine so beautifully in the moon light." She blushed,

"This has been the best day of my life..." I said, staring into her beautiful eyes.

"No it isn't" She said in a seductive tone,

"What do you mea...Mrphh"

Luna pulled my head into hers, bringing us in to a kiss. I was shocked at first, but I kissed her back with passion. My mind was engulfed in ecstasy, I ran my hoof on the back of her head. She moaned slightly as I stroked her mane. I held her and rolled to the side so that I was on top of her. I started to give her small kisses across her neck, causing her to moan slightly louder. Luna rolled us over using her magic and placed herself on top. As we kissed, I rubbed Luna's cutie mark in little circles with my hoof, that made her moan loudly. We kissed for around eight more minutes until we broke gasping for breath. I rolled her off from on top of me and laid her ever so gently on the ground next to me. She pulled me close to her body, neither of us never wanted to let go. I heard her heartbeat, so soft and comforting, and amazingly rhythm of her heart matched my own.

"Now it is the best day of our lives" She said with emphasis on the word 'our'.

We laid there, letting the silence over take us. The only sounds were from the fire and our own breathing. We slowly drifted towards sleep, still in each others warm embrace.

"I love you Night." Luna said. For the first time in so many years, I uttered the words,

"I love you too Luna."

We then let the night over take us, and we entered a deep, peaceful, slumber.

* * *

**A/N: DAWWW, ain't that cute. This is my favorite chapter. anyways...WHATS UP PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET! Due to this chapter's length it took longer than normal to post and i apologize. Also I know that i'm not to good with love stories, but thanks for at least reading. The next chapter will be up by next week.  
**

**See ya later  
**

**0-702 Obscured Intellect**


	6. Bad Times

**Night Fire POV**

**Outside Canterlot, Equestria  
Local Time: 10:14 **

I woke up to the warm sun. I slowly opened my eyes. I saw Luna, still laying next to me, still holding me. Oh yeah, I can get used to waking up like this. I held her face gently and pulled her in for a small kiss. She woke up startled, but when she realized it was me she returned the kiss.

"Good morning." She said,

"So...are we dating now." I asked. She placed a small kiss on my lips.

"That answer you question?" She pulled me in close to her body and we snuggled and talked for a long time.

"Luna, I think we should head back." Luna looked disappointed,

"Can we stay a little longer?"

"We have been gone all of yesterday, we'll probably be in trouble." I told her,

Neither of us cared really. It was worth it. I got up on my hooves and helped Luna up. I looked over and saw a small plant with a single blue flower blooming. I picked it and placed it gently in Luna's mane.

"That's a blue moon orchid, it is very rare." I said,

"It's beautiful." She then adjusted it a little.

Luna and I flew all they way back to Canterlot. We set down gently near the entrance to the castle. Luna and I walked towards the entrance, I saw two guards standing at the door. Things then got ugly.

When they saw me and Luna they charged towards us, one guard tackled me and the other took Luna inside telling her to get to safety. I wrestled with the guard on top of me trying to drive a knife into my chest. I gripped the knife and pushed up to keep it from stabbing me. I saw the hate in his eyes, he obviously wanted me dead. I gave him a hard punch to the face and threw him off me. Luna was no where in sight, they probably forced her inside.

More guards came rushing out with their weapons drawn. A guard with a spear rushed towards me. As he attempted to thrust the spear into me, I spun around and grabbed the spear, disarmed the guard, then finished him with a hard knock to the head with the shaft of the spear, knocking his helmet off and leaving him out cold. Another two then charged me with swords, I parried one guard's attack and swept him of his hooves, and in one fluid motion I spun, parried the other guards attack, then knocked him across the head, leaving a dent in his helmet, he was out as well. I didn't notice that the guard I knocked off balance got back up.

I felt hooves go around my neck, he shoved me down to my knees. More guards same from the castle. Six guards in all came, two held my fore hooves, another two held my wings, one held a spear in front of my chest, placing the tip where my heart would be. I tried to say something but with the guard choking me I couldn't.

The last guard walked over, he stared into my eyes. I tried to free myself but they held me tight. The guard raised his back hooves and gave a hard buck to the spear that the other guard was holding. He drove it straight through my chest and into the ground, effectively impaling me. I let out a loud scream of pain, all the guards let me go. I fell back words, I felt the shaft slide through me. I laid on my back and stared at the pole sticking out my body. I look to the door and watched Luna burst through the door. She ran to my side and stared at the horror in front of her. Her eyes were pouring with tears. She then turned around and noticed that the guards were gone.

"It's ok *cough cough* I-It's ok. They were just doing their job." I whispered to her while I slowly stroked her face,

"Don't worry Night, I'll get you to a hospital...t-they can fix this" She said

"L-Luna...I won't make it."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" She laid her head on me, pouring with tears. I stroked the back of her head and held her close.

I heard fast hoof steps heading towards us. It was my team along with Shining Armour. My team immediately formed a perimeter around me. They wouldn't let anyone near me, Buck came next to me.

"Buck...Bury me right." I choked out,

"I'M NOT GONNA BURY YOU TWICE!" He shouted while tears formed in his eyes. Bones then moved in and started to remove the blood from my mouth using his magic.

"Bones we need a hospital" Buck said,

"The closest is in Ponyville" Shining Armour answered.

"But that might not be such a good. They specifically said that they never wanted any where near the hospital after he knocked out nurse Red heart and broke her jaw, and almost smashed nurse Tender heart's out brains on a wall" Shining Armour said,

"They are going to have to make an exception." Luna retorted,

"Alright, I will ready the chariots."

My vision started to blur. Bones noticed my pulse dropping. I started hacking pints of blood.

"Stay with me buddy, stay with me." Bones said softly.

He yanked out the spear from my rib cage, blood sprayed out, my ribs could be seen as clear as day, my organs we're pouring out. The worst part was I could see my heart pumping. Luna almost fainted. Shining Armour came back with a chariot.

"Let's go!" He shouted.

Luna lifted me up with magic and gently laid me down. Bones, and Luna got on board.

"Are you coming?" Luna asked the others,

"We'll just weigh you guys down. Now get a move on." Buck said.

"Just make sure he comes back ok." Shrapnel pleaded,

With that the Pegasuses pulling us took off. They were ordered to double time it to Ponyville. Bones was stabilizing me while Luna looked on.

"How far out is Ponyville?" Bones asked,

"At this speed, fifteen minutes."

"Luna, we need to get there in ten."

* * *

**Bones POV**

**Ponyville, Equestria  
Local Time: 11:46 **

The flight felt like hours until we finally arrived, I sent for a stretcher and helped move Night Fire on to it. We burst through the door, I went to the front desk. The same mare clerk from the last time we were here was behind the counter.

"Oh no, him again." The clerk said under her breath, I chose to ignore that and got straight to the point.

"Ma'am we need a surgeon, my friend here is badly hurt."

"I'm sorry but your friend here injured to of our staff. We can't take him, if you want you can go to the..."

"HE WON'T MAKE IT" I shouted...wow...I never yell. Luna then walked over

"What is taking so long?" Luna asked,

"Princess!" The surprised clerk then bowed,

"They won't take Night Fire" I said,

"Oh yes they will." Luna gave the ultimatum to the clerk,

"Yes your highness."

All of the sudden a panic broke out. I turned and saw a para-medic giving Night Fire CPR. Luna and I galloped to his side. The para-medics quickly rushed him into the operating room. Luna and I paced our selves with the bed as we made our way. The para-medics were in a frenzy.

"HEART RATE AT SIXTY AND DROPPING!" one shouted as he checked Night's pulse,

"BLOOD PRESURE BELOW MINIMUM!" shouted another,

"WE'RE LOSING HIM!" The lead para-medic shouted.

Night opened his eyes slightly and looked towards Luna.

"Luna..." he told her,

"Yes Night."

"P-promise me...that you w-will find a nice p-pony for yourself... and l-live a g-g-good life*Cough*" He started to choke on his blood.

"Don't say that, me and you are going to be together...and we're going to be happy... I love you Night, please...don't leave me." He stared into her watery eyes,

"I l-love you t-t-to" He barely manged to say.

We burst through the doors of the operation room where the surgeons awaited us. As soon as Night was on the operating table the anesthetist put Night under, and the surgeons got to work. Luna took a blue flower from her mane and placed it on the table next to Night.

"Lets go Luna, let them do their job."

"I'm not leaving him."

"Luna, staying here won't help him get any better. If anything it will only distract the doctors. Please Luna."

She agreed and left the room with me.

While we walked down the hall I remembered what Luna had said to Night. It didn't take long to figure out what probably went on during Night and Luna's disappearance.

"So...you and Night huh." I saw Luna blush.

"What do you mean?"

"Luna I was born at night, not last night. It pretty obvious."

"*Sigh* Yes, me and Night have gotten...closer during our time away."

"Oh yes, VERY close, I can imagine. Night was known to be good at being 'CLOSE' with the mares."

"NOT LIKE THAT!"

"I bet you wish it was like that."

"That is a lie!"

"Oh Night...harder!" I imitated a mare moaning.

"SHUT UP!"

"Uhh Night"

"AAAAAAAAAAARGH" Lung screamed. I busted out laughing.

"I'm joking I know you guys didn't."

"You better!" Luna said in a threatening tone.

We arrived at the waiting room. To our surprise the team and Shining Armour were there.

"How is he?" Buck asked. I gave him a grim look.

"We don't know...all we can do is hope for the best."

"Night always had a way of escaping the reaper. He'll be fine." Bing said.

A nurse then came in through the doors.

"Your friend is stabilized, he should be out of intensive care in few hours."

We all let out a sigh of relief. Night was alright.

"Well...I'm starving, how about you guys?" Shrapnel said, Everypony nodded.

"I know a good place." Luna said.

We walked out of the hospital and headed towards the center of the town.

"What's this place called?" Buck asked as we all walked,

"Sugar Cube Corner, a friend of mine works there. Best pastries in Equestia if I do say so myself. But I must warn you that the mare that works there is...how can I put this...excitable."

"We've dealt with worse." Bing said

"Do they have pie?" Badda quickly asked,

"Fat ass" Bing whispered under his breath. Badda wasn't fat, it's just his size and strength required a big appetite.

"What was that bro?" Badda said in a threatening tone to his brother,

"I said, FAT...ASS. What are you gonna about it."

With that Badda gave Bing a hard punch to the face. It was ON now. Bing retaliated with a punch to his abdomen. Badda gave a hard buck into Bing's side, send him a few feet back. Bing got back up, tackled Badda, and started delivering had blows to his face and abdomen. Badda bucked Bing off of him with his hind legs and flipped back on to his feet. They continued delivering punches, kicks, and brutal hand to hand combat maneuvers to one another.

"Oh my goodness." Luna gasped at the brutality of how they fought,

"Don't worry, they do this at least twice a week. It will be over soon." Buck said,

After a minute or so more of fighting Badda and Bing stood in their attack stances. Badda charged first, Bing followed. They both raised their hooves, and in a hard synchronized blow both their hooves connected with their faces. They were out like birth-day candles.

"And then there were three." Buck said,

"*Sigh* I got Bing" Shrapnel said,

"I'll get Badda" I picked up Badda with my magic.

"Uhhh lets keep moving." Buck grunted. We continued to the Sugar Cube Corner, with two sleeping giants in tow.

* * *

**Rarity POV**

**Ponyville, Equestria  
Local Time: 12:12**

Pinkie hummed while she pulled out a fresh batch of delightful cupcakes.

"Mmmmmm...perfect!" she shouted

"What do ya think!" She handed the sample cupcakes to me. I took a bite.

"Amazing, well done Pinkie"

I was ready to try Pinkie's other sample when something caught my. A rather large group of ponies heading towards the shop.

"My Pinkie, seems that you may have a lunch rush ahead of you."

"Yay!"

The ponies entered the store. Two I recognized instantly, Princess Luna and Shining Armour. But there were five others among them, two of them seem to be sleeping.

"Princess Luna it is marvelous to see you." I said,

"Hello Rarity."

"Is that the excitable pony you told us about?" One of the unknown ponies asked Luna.

He was a rather large large earth pony, taller than the average stallion. He had burnt orange eyes, a darkened desert sand color coat along with a short, straight haired, black mane that was slicked forward and a short black tail. His cutie mark was pony's skull with a knife lodged in it. I rather not think about how he earned that.

"No, this is my friend Rarity."

"Nice to meet you miss. The name's Buck" he said to me.

Pinkie then came out the kitchen. Gasping loudly.

"omigoshomigoshomigosh, new comers!" She then disappeared behind the counter and popped out next to Buck. Scaring the daylight out of him.

"Hi my name's Pinkie Pie it's so great to meet you I've never seen you here before we should have a welcome party!" She said in one breath,

"Uhhhh...i have no idea what you just said"

"You will get used to it" Luna said,

"Pinkie, may we a dozen have some of your famous cupcakes please." Luna asked. With that Pinkie ran into the kitchen to make another fresh batch.

"So, what brings you to Ponyville" I asked Buck,

"A friend of ours is in the hospital."

"Oh my, is he alright?"

"He'll be fine" Another pony said to me.

He was a unicorn the same large size as buck. His eyes were a marvelous deep blue. His coat was grayish/white with a dark blue mane slicked back and a long, slightly curly tail. His cutie mark was a red cross with a syringe placed behind it diagonally.

"Oh I'm sorry. My name is Bones." He said to me,

"Pleasure to meet you darling."

"The pleasure is all mine."

Pinkie Pie then returned with the cupcakes. While she balanced the warm baking pan she slipped on something, sending her crashing into another one of the new ponies. She laid right on top of him. The pony was smaller than the others but still compared to the average Ponyville stallion, he is still big. His eyes were a dark green. His coat was a dark espresso with a crimson mane and tail to match. His cutie mark was a grenade with the pin pulled. They stared into each others eyes quietly for a moment. Pinkie then realized that she was still on top of him and got off. She then started to pick up the cupcakes, the other pony joined in to help.

"Thank you." Pinkie said,

"No problem. My name's Shrapnel."

They then reached for the last cupcake but knocked their heads together, saying 'ouch' in unison.

"Thank you Mister Shrapnel" Pinkie said,

"Please, call me Shrapnel."

"Oakey dokey lokie." Pinkie said. That made Shrapnel laugh.

"Never heard that before."

I had to hold back the urge to scream in joy. They were so cute together. I can tell they were checking out each other. I must help Pinkie.

Pinkie then handed the cupcakes to everypony. Buck waved a hot cupcake in front the nose of a very large earth pony who was sleeping on the floor. He was at least as big, if not larger than Big Macintosh.

"Come on Badda...you know you want it." Badda's nose then twitched, he opened his eyes and chomped down on the cupcake.

"Pinkie, can I have two pans?" Bones asked. Pinkie left and came back with them.

"Thank you."

Bones then used his magic to bang the pans together next to the other sleeping pegasus pony's ears. He jumped to his hooves.

"Nap time's over Bing." Bones said,

"If it not to much trouble to ask, how do you know Princess Luna?" I asked, I've never seen them with her before.

"They're friends of mine." Luna said,

We all enjoyed the food Pinkie made and spent a good deal of time just socializing. Pinkie took Shrapnel to the kitchen to show him how she bakes. Shining Armour said he had to go back to Canterlot. I offered Buck and his friends a tour of Ponyville. Leaving Shrapnel and Pinkie alone.

Our first stop of course had to be my boutique. After showing them of profession I managed to convince Bones wear one of my new line of tuxedos. His friends laughed hysterically at him but I think he looked rather dashing. We then moved on to visit Twilight.

"Hey Rarity, what brings you over?" Twilight asked while I stepped inside. She then glanced at Bones in surprise.

"Bones! Shouldn't you be in Canterlot?"

"Night Fire is in the hospital again" He said. Twilight gasped,

"Oh no what happened?"

"Long story, some palace guards mistook Night Fire as a threat and impaled him with a spear." Bones said,

"Is he okay!?" Twilight was shocked,

"He'll be fine."

"Might I ask who is this Night Fire?" I asked,

"Rarity, do you remember when we found that pony in the Everfree Forest that we thought was attacked by a manticore?"

"Barely, I fainted at the sight of him."

"That's him."

"Oh my that's terrible, hasn't the poor pony been through enough." I said. Princess Luna was the last to walk in the library.

We all sat and talked and had a good time. I wonder how Pinkie is fairing?

* * *

**Shrapnel POV**

**Ponyville, Equestria  
Local Time: 13:01**

I was terrified, Rarity had taken the others to who knows where and left us alone. I thought Pinkie was a little...cute. Who am I kidding she's beautiful. I suppressed my fear while Pinkie showed me around her bakery and told me about herself.

"So you run this place?"

"Well it's not really mine. I just work here and rent out the room upstairs." She said,

"Sounds awesome."

"It is, I'm just glad I get to do what I love." She then pulled out a batch of cookies from a oven.

"Care for one?" I thanked her and took one. It was the best thing I ever tasted.

"Wow this is amazing!"

"Wanna see how I make them?"

"Of course."

She then walked over to a cabinet and jumped trying to reach for a bowl that was on top. But I noticed something, a large knife was teetering on the edge of the cabinet. She didn't notice that she knocked the knife and was slowly slipping off.

"PINKIE!" I shouted.

I launched myself tackled Pinkie to the ground. As I did that the blade fell and imbedded itself a half inch into the floorboard. Pinkie held me tight...I kinda liked it. I helped her to her feet.

"Phew...that was close." I said,

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you." She said in one breath,

"Don't mention it, I would never let you get hurt."

"Yeah but you saved my life! Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"Uhhh..."

"I got it! I'll throw you a thank you party!"

"I don't really think that that's necessary." She looked disappointed about me not wanting a party.

"How about dinner? Just me and you."

Darn it! Why did I say that. There's now way she would be in to a pony like you. You just killed it, way to go Shrapnel.

"UHH... I mean you don't have to uhh..." I stuttered trying to do damage control,

"SOUNDS GREAT! I get off later tonight." She had an excited look on her face.

"Great! I better go get ready." I laughed nervously,

We walked back to the front of the shop. I was just about to leave, when Pinkie tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and Pinkie gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

"That's for saving me." I was speechless, I just smiled stupidly.

"Well..see ya tonight?" She asked,

"Wouldn't miss it. Stay beautiful."

She turned her head but I could tell she was blushing. I left through the door, after a few feet I couldn't help myself.

"WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO!" I screamed while I bolted down the street.

I didn't care where I ended up, I just ran and jumped for joy and hugged random ponies on the street. I've never been so happy.

* * *

**Bones POV**

**Ponyville, Equestria  
Local Time: 14:20**

After some time we decided to leave Twilight's library. Twilight and Rarity came with us as we made our way to visit Night Fire. We were all excited to see how he was doing. We saw Shrapnel running towards us. He skidded to a stop just in front of us.

"What's the rush darling?" Rarity asked,

"I GOTTA DATE WITH PINKIE!" He jumped up and down and joy,

"Well you sure work fast." Buck joked,

"EEEEEEEEE, tell me everything!" Rarity screamed.

He retold us what went on while we made our way to the hospital. When we got there there was a grim atmosphere. I walked over to the front desk.

"We are here to see Night Fire." The clerk didn't respond at first.

"I'm so sorry..." she started to form tears,

"What are you talking about?" I asked,

Nurse Redheart and one of the surgeons we saw earlier walked over to us. Nurse Redheart had small tears in her eyes.

"Your friend...he...passed away." Nurse Redheart said. I couldn't believe it.

"WHAT!" I yelled,

"You said he was ok!" Luna shouted. The surgeon then spoke up.

"What ever pierced his chest was poisoned...we didn't detect it until it was to late."

Luna broke down into tears. He's gone...he's really gone. After all he's been through...all that he had to look forward to. It was just taken from him.

"Princess..." Nurse Redheart walked over to her.

"He told me to give you this. He said it looked better on you."

She handed Luna a small blue flower that she left next to Night earlier, stained crimson in some places with blood. She held the flower close to her body and began crying again.

"It not fair." She whispered to herself. We had a long moment of silence.

I started thinking to myself, something didn't make sense. Royal Guards don't poison their blades. This is all wrong...but right now it didn't matter. I have a friend to bury...again.

* * *

**A/N: Lets all have a moment of silence for our fallen friend. You will be missed Night Fire. Thank you to all my loyal readers for sticking with me. NO this is not the end of the story, nor is it the beginning of the end. It is more like the end of the beginning. Thank you and the next chapter will be out in a week to ten days.**** To you i leave this quote from me. I will leave it to you to figure out the significance.**

**"What once was is no lost...but what is lost can be reclaimed. Be warned though...for it may not be the same."**


	7. Important News

**Attention all readers, i regret to inform you that i am moving all of my writing to F i mfiction. c o m . I shall continue this and any other stories there under the username of "Semper Fidelis". I have yet to post MLP: Black Ops to that site as of yet due to me making improvements upon it. But it shall be continued. Thank you to all my lovely readers for your support. It has been one hell of a ride here. Wish me luck.**

**Thank you.**

**Yours, for now and always**

**-0-702 Obscured Intellect**

**P.S. I am not one for spoilers but you guys deserve it.  
**

**Night Fire isn't dead...Not technically  
**


End file.
